a new life
by Fiibii-chan
Summary: hi! this is my 2nd pls enjoy! ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Me:hi! This my second one so pls go easy on me**

**Kaede:yeah right! Like they will go easy on you**

**Me: (mutters) sadistic chara**

**Kaede:I heard that!**

**Me:hear what? I didn't say anything**

**Kaede:grrr….anyways Fiibii-chan own nothin**

_(fiibii's POV)_

_Hi my name is Nakamura Fiibii I just transferred to Seiyo Academy I transferred here cuz my old school it closed down…I hope I make new friends…_

"_hi are you the new student in our class?" a pink-haired girl went up and asked me_

"_umm…uh…yeah…?''I said unsure what was gonna happen next_

"_ok im Hinamori Amu nice to meet you"amu said with a smile_

"_oh..ok my name Nakamura Fiibii nice to meet cha too!"I said excitedly hoping to be friends with her_

"_ok do you want me to show you around?"amu asked me_

"_sure"I said_

"_ok follow me"amu said as I followed her_

_**Me:done! Yay! Cliffhanger!**_

_**Kaede: that's all?**_

_**Me:yes…hehe….sorry I kinda lost some ideas ^_^;**_

_**Kaede: whatever but you better make it up soon in the next chap!**_

_**Me:sure! I will! It might take while though..**_

_**Kaede:grrr…**_

_**Me and kaede: pls R&R people XD!**_

_**Note:I have dirty blond hair and have brown hazel nut eyes and my hair is tied in pig tails by 2 red ribbons**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:hi I thought up some ideas now! :3**

**Kaede:finally!**

**Me:yup and you bet I will do my promise!**

**Kaede:good! Fiibii-chan owns nothin**

_(fiibii's POV)_

_I was following Amu to our class when we entered together some of the students are whispering like:_

"_who is that?"_

"_hmm..she is pretty cute…"_

"_why is she with amu-sempai?"_

_I was trying to hold my anger when the teacher said: "would you like to introduce yourself?" I nodded_

"_umm…hi im Nakamura Fiibii nice to meet cha"I said akwardly there was a moment silence when.._

"_wow she is so cool!"_

"_kyaa! Fiibii-sempai!"_

"_nice..i like her attitude.."_

_I sweatdrop at this…then the teacher told me to seat beside amu-chan_

_After school I was about to go home when…_

"_hey fiibii,would you like to meet the guardians?"amu-chan asked me_

_The guardians…hmmm…now that you mention people said amu-chan was part of the guardians _

_So I said… "sure,why not?"_

_Amu-chan smiled at me and said "ok then follow me"_

_I did what I was told…I followed until we ended up in green house._

_(Amu's POV)_

_Im excited I cant wait introduce fiibii to the guardians..as we reach the royal I saw everyone and said.._

"_hey guys! meet fiibii"I said as I pointed to the girl behind me_

"_hinamori-san,is that a friend of yours?"tadase-kun asked me_

"_yes"I said I looked at her_

_(Fiibii's POV)_

_Why is she looking at me like that then I realise that I have to introduce myself_

"_uh…umm…etto…"I said trying to think on what should I say first_

"_hi im Hotori Tadase"the blonde boy introduced himself_

"_im Mashiro Rima"this time a blonde girl introdused herself_

"_im Fujisaki Nagihiko but can call me nagi"this time a purple headed boy introduced himself_

"_and im Yuiki Yaya!"a girl with orange hair and pig tails introduced herself_

"_a-and im Nakamura Fiibii"I said as I bow my head_

"_I see that you met hinamori-san,nakamura-san"tadase said to me_

"_uh..yeah.."I said unsure if I should trust him_

"_may I ask you if you have a chara?"tadase asked me as I nodded my head_

"_amazing! So you do have chara!"yaya said in amazement as she saw my chara Kaede_

"_wait,you can shugo charas!"I askes her shocked_

"_yes!"all of them replied after a while later I went back home_

"_Im home!"I said to my sibling_

"_oh,welcome back fiibii"_

_**Me:im done!**_

_**Kaede: (amaze)wow!you did kept your promise**_

_**Me:you betcha! :D**_

_**Kaede:well anyways…**_

_**Me and Kaede:pls R&R people!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:hello! Time to continue with my story**

**Kaede:it seems like u have 2 reviews!**

**Me:ok! (goes to read reviews) Suteneko I promise I'll try to make it up in this chapter**

**Kaede:Fiibii-chan aren't you going to tell them?**

**Me:oh yeah this time this will be the last chapter and my sister will be in it, Kaede!**

**Kaede: Fiibii-chan owns nothing!**

_(Fiibii's POV)_

_I walk up to my sister….Nakamura Aya she has long hair that reaches up to her back she has pink hair_

_She has blue eyes and she has chara named Kasey she is angel chara she has long and pink hair_

_Like my sister and has a grass crest around her head she wore a sleeveless pink dress and has white_

_Angel wings her egg is like Kaede's egg but instead of a skull it is a three petalled flower and the egg is_

_Half pink half white she is born from my onee-san's dream to be a good singer._

"_Fiibii where were you?" onee-san asked me curiously_

"_I met a girl who has pink hair and she introduced me to her friends and she and her friends has_

_Shugo Charas like us"I said to my onee-san_

"_hmm..ok…have you made friends with her?" one-san asked me AGAIN_

"_yeah….i guess" I said unsure actually_

_Then Kaede whispered to my ear saying:_

"_theres an x-egg somewhere…" kaede whispered_

"_really?" she asked she nodded in response_

"_what's wrong?" onee-san asked worriedly_

"_theres an x-egg somewhere" I said in reply_

"_ok,we have to hurry!" onee-san said to me I nodded to her_

_We went out of the house and went to where x-egg was…until I saw Amu-chan in her chara nari_

"_Fiibii!" onee-san shouted at me I nodded at her_

"_my own heart unlock! Chara Nari: Pop Flower!" onee-san shouted_

"_my own heart unlock! Chara Nari: Artsy Skull!" I shouted_

_I was in my chara nari and onee-san was in hers she was wearing the same dress and crest as Kasey_

_Amu looked at us and asked to help her purify it of course me and onee-san agreed_

"_Demon Strike!" I shouted asi pointed my trident at the x-egg as fire blocked the x-egg's attack_

_I watched as the x-egg hatched into a x-chara_

"_Harp Slayer!" onee-san shouted as she played her harp and energy fired at the x-chara_

_Making the x-chara paralyzed I watched as I saw Amu-chan form heart with her fingers_

"_negative heart: lock on!" she shouted as energy started forming around her fingers_

"_open heart!" she shouted as the energy hits the x-chara_

_I watched as the x-chara has been purified and turn back as a heart's egg we turned back to our_

_Original Clothes then Amu-chan turned to us and asked me:_

"_fiibii, you have a sister?"_

_I told her that my onee-san is a 1 grade higher than me and that we transferred at the same time_

_And that she has a chara as well and that she chara nari after that Amu-chan was stunned at first_

_But the to me that me and onee-san were great at handling the x-egg/x-chara and after that me, Amu_

_And onee-san walked home together after onee-san went back I was about go to the door when…._

"_Fiibii would like to be my friend?" Amu asked I nodded my head in reply_

"_so lets hang out tomorrow then okay?" Amu asked_

"_sure" I said in reply as I went to my house._

**Me: well now that's the end of the story**

**Kaede: Fiibii-chan weren't you saying gonna make a one-shot?**

**Me:oh yeah…anyways im gonna make a one-shot pls vote on my poll it is already**

**Been posted on my profile**

**Me and Kaede: please R&R and Happy New Year!**


End file.
